EnglandxReader Chapter 2
by NanaPamplemousse
Summary: Chapter 2


Sunlight and chirping birds awoke you from your sleep. You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes and took note of the silence throughout your house; your ipod had run through every song, which meant that you had been asleep for quite a while. Your house was fairly large, but you lived alone after your grandparents died several years ago. The only other creature in the house with you was your dog, Padfoot, and your cat Manny.

After showering and brushing your teeth you were feeling a bit better. As you walked past the front door several times, it occurred to you that Arthur had a key to your house. You mumbled curses at yourself and used the deadbolt and chain lock to make sure _he_ couldn't gain entry to your house. You huffed as you thought of your 'friend'. You didn't feel like listening to any of your music anymore, so you decided to watch some T.V. You flipped through the channels trying to find something interesting to watch, to no avail.

"Ugh. Damn it I'm bored." You said aloud. Padfoot lay his head on your lap and looked up at you with pleading eyes. You stared down at him with un-impressed eyes. He licked your face in response. "Fine, we'll go for a walk." You said and rolled your eyes.

You didn't want to risk running into Arthur anywhere, so you pulled your hair up and tucked it inside a hat, and threw on your favorite black hoodie. Checking yourself out in the mirror, you pulled the hoodie over the hat so no one could see your face. Nodding in approval, you grabbed Padfoot's leash and walked out the door.

While walking through the park with Padfoot, you noticed that one of your good friends, Daisy, was out for a jog. Desperate for someone to talk too, you tapped her on the shoulder.

"Huh?" She exclaimed and turned around. You pulled down your hoodie and took off the hat so Daisy could see who you were.

"Howdy _!" She exclaimed and pulled you into a hug. "What's goin' on?"

You looked at her with a sad face; you couldn't find the words to explain your situation. Being your best friend and all, she understood immediately that something was wrong.

"Let's go get some coffee." She said, and dragged you off to the nearest Starbucks.

Daisy listened patiently as you told her about the incident with Arthur. She looked at you sympathetically when you finished. "That's rough. I remember Alfred sayin' somethin' about Arthur being upset about somethin'. In fact Arthur came over last night and crashed on our couch without sayin' a word."

"You gave him a key to your house?" You said with a quizzical look.

"No. Alfred has a bad habit of leavin' the door unlocked; that's why I have a gun in every room." She said with a laugh.

She wasn't kidding. She was a certified gun-nut.

"Anyway, he just walked in while we were eatin' dinner and fell asleep on the couch without sayin' a word. Alfred thought it was hilarious an' drew on him with a sharpie."

She continued with an exasperated sigh.

You giggled. "What did you do?"

"I scolded Alfred and carried Arthur to the guest room. He was still there when I left this mornin'."

Yet another strange quirk about your best friend: She was unusually strong.

As you listened to your best friend ramble on about another time Arthur had stumbled into her and Alfred's home unannounced and drunk, you glanced out the window of the coffee shop. It was there on the sidewalk that you saw Alfred, and who else but Arthur; and an extremely hung-over Arthur at that.

"Shit."

"What?" She asked and traced your eyes to the door of the coffee shop where the two men were entering. "Oh lordy I'll distract them while you escape." You nodded a thanks as you threw on your hat and hoodie while Daisy went over to make sure they wouldn't see you escape through the front exit.

"Howdy Alfred!" Daisy said with a smile.

Alfred looked up and smiled when he saw Daisy coming towards him. "Hey babe, what are you doing here?"

"I just needed some coffee. Hey Arthur, they have this new tea I heard was pretty good. You should try some." She said, watching you make your way towards the front door.

Arthur grunted in response.

"He's a bit upset. Apparently he and _ had a fight. She was pretty pissed." Alfred said, and patted his friend on the back. Arthur moaned and walked to the nearest table, which just happened to be the one you were in front of at the moment.

"Pardon me." He said glumly, and sat down.

You froze up. "Uh, er Sure no problem." You squeaked out, making your voice deeper at the end. He gave you a puzzled look, and you bolted out the door.

Well on your way home, you ranted to yourself. "Stupid bastard! Who the hell does he think he is moping about like that! If he wants me to forgive him, he had better grow some damn balls and apologize, instead of being a pansy and sulking around!"

Out of pure rage, you punched the nearest object to you; which happened to be a mailbox. You quickly regretted it not only because you had left a nice dent in it, but your knuckles were also bleeding. "SHIT!" You screamed, and stumbled backwards. Apparently your misfortune didn't stop there, as you tripped over a rock, and fell backwards. Instead of hitting the ground like you expected, you felt a pair of arms holding you up.

"Ohonhon, Mon Cherie, you should be more careful non? You could hurt yourself~" A very flamboyant voice said. You looked up to see none other than Francis staring down at you.


End file.
